Connection of network devices to a network typically require the attendance of a person on site to carry out the initial configuration of the device. For example, connection of a users business to the internet for access by internal parties may be by ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) or some other connection protocol. Such a connection is typically via an ADSL modem and may include a router to route incoming data packets and a firewall to stop attempts to intrude into the users data. Typically the configuration of the router and firewall is done on site and will need to be changed on site to cater for variations over time in the users business. This involves a smaller user in expense as it requires specialised IT personnel to come on site to carry out the configuration.
Connections for higher volume users also typically include routers and firewalls connected via a plurality of modems for internet access. Currently these are mainly configured on site by the users skilled personnel. It is known, once the initial configuration is carried out, that the device may be remotely connected to via the network and final configuration carried out.
Typically such a network device will include an operating system of some sort which will be accessible by using an external name and password. Once the correct name and password is entered the remote user may modify the device settings, including settings for any router and firewall. This provides security problems, since it is possible for someone with knowledge of the name and password to alter the modem settings without authority.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a network device which does not require any on site attendance for configuration of the network device but which is secure or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.